


Depression and Anxiety Poems

by EmbryWolf13



Category: Original Poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryWolf13/pseuds/EmbryWolf13
Summary: Poems written about depression and/or anxiety. Some are my own, some are written by other people.





	Depression and Anxiety Poems

I live in a cage built right in my head,   
I sit petrified, so I stay there as if dead.   
On the outside I'm living, I'm moving, I'm breathing,  
Yet I'm filled with decay while my heart keeps on breaking.  
I'm too sad to stay in, too scared to go out,  
So I sit on my doorstep wondering "Where are they right now?"  
I'm scared by large crowds, and being alone,   
I'm trapped by both fears, unable to feel calm.  
I'm so sick of this doubt, so done with the grief,  
but without the light I can't get to my feet.  
My scarred mind is broken, shattered beyond repair,   
still I wish for someone to fix what once shone there.  
I'm so bored by living, by lies and by pain,  
I just want to feel happy, it passes me day after day.  
I don't want to be worthless, didn't choose to be weak,   
but that's always how it ends, when it's over I break.

\- EmbryWolf13


End file.
